Nosebleeds
by 96thPerson
Summary: Spenser and  Joel  and Elita  decide to spend a day in Summerland with Cameron and his rangers. But with Solona and Lunick doing the Jungle Challenge, and the ENTIRE BASE playing matchmaker, are Spenser and Joel really safe? K , but T in chapter three.
1. Set up

Oh Jesus... I got the idea for this a while back when I realized how Spenser and Joel were kind of hinted at as a pairing. So my other story, Like A Child, I went back and read the reviews today... OH MY GOD, I blushed so hard and laughed and giggled and felt good because of you guys. It felt good to be happy after going off on... Some other depressing shit. Yeah. But you reviewers made me feel really good. So I hope you seven are cool with lemon? Because this was intended to be a four chapter JoelxSpenser with lemon. I do hope thats okay. Yeah. This chapter just has fluff, Lemon shouldn't start until chapter three... So, yeah. I hope you all like this~!

Disclaimer: I really hope you don't believe that Pokemon is mine... I'm really not that smart or awesome. Okay, maybe I am... No, JK XD

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day out at Summerland, a nice summers day, perfect for vacation. Wait a minute, isn't it always summer out there? Well... Yeah... I guess... Anyway, Lunick had been sent there on vacation, and had met Joel on the way. Shortly after, Spenser had caught up with them, and the three arrived together. Elita was already there, with Cameron.<p>

"Great! the gangs all here! But... where's Solona?" Lunick asked.

"She went to check out the ruins, I think the Go-Rock Squad was seen checking them out again." Cameron explained. "We've tried calling her, but... It seems that she's offline at the moment."

Spenser looked concerned. "Hey, Lunick?"

Lunick glanced at Spenser, who bowed and said "Sorry to call you off of your vacation, but could you go get Solona? It really isn't the same when you two lovebirds aren't together..."

"Eh? L-lovebirds?" Lunick blushed, but turned his back so the ranger leaders wouldn't see. "Y-yeah... I'll go for her..." The bluenette mumbled, waving his hand.

"Thanks, man. I'll keep in touch with you..." Spenser sighed, rubbing his head.

After Lunick left, there was a moment of silence. Percy was the first to talk, pursing his lips and asking, "So... What now?"

"Idunno." Cameron said. Suddenly, Elita lurched forward, covering her face.

"Elita! Are you okay?" Joel asked, rushing over.

"yeah, I'm fine. Can I just get a tissue? I think I have a nosebleed..." The purpled haired woman explained. The lady at the desk handed Joel some tissues, which he handed to Elita. "Thanks."

Cameron laughed. "You always get nosebleeds when you're here."

"Yeah, not being used to warm temperatures doesn't help much." Elita replied. The icy chill was still in her voice, even if she didn't mean it to be.

"God, it's hot out..." Joel sighed. He stripped of his jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

"Ditto." Spenser said, taking his jacket off as well.

Behind the elevator, Percy and Leilani were on a specific mission from Cameron. Leilani, being the yaoi obsessed fangirl she was, had pointed out a light blush dusting Spenser's cheeks when Joel started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Cameron was right!" Leilani giggled. "He DOES have a thing for Joel!"

Percy grimaced. "I just hope those two don't kill us when they find out we've been spying..."

After a little while, Cameron suggested a Marine Challenge.

"No..." Spenser groaned, slumping on a table. His shirt was half opened, his jacket, gloves, and headband discarded. "Shit, I should've dressed more appropriately..."

"Well said." Elita sighed from her place on the floor. She had stripped down to her undershirt (just a loose fitting sleeveless tee that showed off her stomach) and pants. Even her shoes were gone. She wiped some more blood away from her nose.

"Oh my god, how do you stand this HEAT, Cameron?" Joel asked, throwing his head back to air out his neck and jaw. Spenser watched secretly, and was holding back glomping the other ranger. Hiding the crush on him was hard, but seeing Joel shirtless, with his neck exposed, and groaning was over the top excruciating.

"Ha ha, it can't be that bad..." Cameron laughed.

"IT IS." The three groaned in unison.

"AH HA HA!" Cameron gave a hearty laugh. "Oh! I get why it's so hot to you three! It's because the air conditioner's broken, huh?"

"WHAT?" Joel out right screamed, jerking upward.

"BROKEN?" Elita shrieked, sitting on her hip and thigh.

"CAMERON! Elita, Joel, and I just had SEVEN different nosebleeds in the last ten minutes, and you tell us NOW?" Spenser yelled, standing. Some blood leaked from his nose and he wiped it away with a tissue. "Eight..."

"Sorry. It slipped my mind." Cameron said, rubbing his auburn hair. Though the real reason _it was off _was part of his plan to hook Spenser and Joel up. Spenser's crush was SO obvious, Cameron was surprised Joel hadn't noticed. Sadly, Elita just got caught in the cross fire, poor girl...

"Hey, we've got some spare swimsuits and towels, you could go and cool off outside." The receptionist said, pulling a box of swimsuits seemingly out of nowhere. Obviously, she was in on this as well.

The three dying rangers shot up, a gleam in their eye. "REALLY? Oh, thank you, great receptionist!" They cried, bowing repeatedly. After digging trough the box and getting changed, they headed outside.

"Geeze, four in the afternoon... Solona's been gone for three hours now..." Spenser said as they got outside. Just as he finished, his styler received a voicemail. "Speak of the devil..."

"Spenser! It's Lunick and Solona. We've been searching around the ruins and jungle. I Think were gonna stay here for the night. Alright, later!" *click*

"I hope they don't get attacked by wild pokemon..." Joel chuckled, pulling his glasses off.

"Or maybe they've reached That Special Time in their lives." Cameron mused out loud. Cameron was floating on his back, probably on one of those mattress floats.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't see without your glasses." Elita asked from her inner tube.

"That's what every one says..." Joel muttered, making a face.

"Well i didn't know you had contacts that time, either." Spenser said, standing with his hands on his hips next to Joel.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey..." Joel started. Spenser glanced at him, before getting a jet of salty water sprayed in his face. "Look what I found!"

"Oh, it's on!" Spenser met Joel's pretty blue eyes, ducking the next spray of water. In a fast movement, he ducked and grabbed the other gun, filling it with water and shooting at Joel. This went on for a good thirty minutes, Cameron and Elita too transfixed to look anywhere else. Eventually, the two had resorted to a childish match of pinning each other, which got them in some pretty weird positions. Joel had won though, effectively pinning Spenser's hands above his head and placing a leg between his. Somehow, he had managed to pin Spenser's free foot as well, Elita noted.

"I won." Joel whispered, leaning a little closer. Spenser gulped, red dusting his cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Could y-you get off of me n-now?" Spenser asked, failing miserably at the art of straight speaking.

"Heh, sorry..." Joel smiled, getting up and offering spenser his hand. Spenser took it, hoisting himself up.

"Well, look at the time, almost five already!" Elita saved the two from a very awkward moment.

"Y-yeah. The sun's almost setting." Spenser said, smiling apologetically.

"We three should probably get back to the bases, huh?" Joel asked as Cameron and Elita crawled out of the water.

"Ya'll could stay the night." Cameron offered, but mostly to Joel and Spenser.

Finally, Elita caught on. "Nah. I better go. I need my beauty sleep." 'I don't need to hear screaming if his plan is successful...' she thought.

"Oh. Alright then. Thanks for coming Elita!" Cameron laughed, waving as she returned to the base. "You two?"

"My rangers are still here. I kinda need to stay." Spenser sighed.

"Eh, I can head back tomorrow. I'll stay." Joel said, slipping his glasses back on. "Not to mention my fear of fucking heights..."

"Okay. That's Great! My plan-" Cameron cut himself off.

"Plan? What are you talking about?" Joel raised his eyebrow.

"OH! N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Cameron sweat dropped. 'Oh, shit, that was close...'

The three were back in time to bid farewell to Elita, and still had time to eat and take showers. Cameron collected the data from Percy and Leilani on what they saw, and with that, hatched another plan. Oh, playing match-maker was so sadistically sweet.

* * *

><p>I love Cameron now. Did you know his name is Constantino in Italy? And In Spanish, Spenser's is "Alejandro". XD Cue Lady GaGa... No, anyway... Okay, yeah, a few things... I figured Joel was afraid of heights because he was the only leader with a land-based partner... Relate to Like A Child, I mentioned it in there too. So yeah... Thanks for reading.<p>

You know how I said I wasn't as awesome as the creators of Pokemon? Well, I know some people who are... They're called "Reviewers" and they get free cookies by clicking that little button down there...


	2. Thought bubble

Yeah. Chapter two. Still don't own Pokemon. I own the games. I own the merchandise. But not. the freaking. franchise. I WISH TO CRY NOW. But anyway. Read on? Quickly, the "Fourth of July Incident" was a fic I meant to post, but by the time I got back to a computer, about four days had passed, and then when I realized this, I found out I couldn't sync notes and didn't think of E-mail till about a WEEK after that. Thus, it might go up next year. If I remember.

* * *

><p>What. The Hell. God, this is so against me, I know it. Seriously. I just got it that everyone plays matchmaker here. First, we were out here, and it was when Solona was gone. Damn, I should have KNOWN! Lunick would obviously follow her, and yes, I DID SEE Percy and Lelani behind the elevator. I knew they were spying. Plus the air conditioner seemed all too convenient... And then Elita left. She must've been in on it too, damn bi-<p>

Really, that was a stupid move... It was the Fourth of July Incident, when everyone thought we had actually kissed that set this off. We didn't kiss. There is no way I would... Okay, fine, I would, and I was disappointed we didn't. But it's better this way. I don't have to tell him, he doesn't have to know. What happened then can be brushed off as an accident.

Even worse was the room placement. The place we stay looks basically like the Ranger School's dorms, but with three rooms, one bathroom, one vending machine, and a table on each side. Cameron got his own room, and said that two people had to share. I wasn't fast enough to yell, "Not me!", so it was between Percy and Joel. They flipped a coin, and Joel won, so I was relieved. And the Cameron goes, "Winner has to share."

"The Hell? No they don't!" I Yelled back at him.

"Sharing is caring. Be glad." Cameron replied to me. "You will be happy later. All right, g'night everybody!" Cameron ran into his room, and Percy followed suit, running into his.

"Well, lovely. I'm going to take a shower, so I'll see you in the room." I told Joel.

"Sure. Don't drown." He relied with a straight face. "Lovely." he added.

"That wasn't a nickname! And besides, I'm good at these things, Poker Face." I said, elbowing him as we walked down the hallway to drop our stuff off.

"Good at drowning? I can believe that..." He said, giving me a sly grin.

"Shut up." I punched his arm playfully.

* * *

><p>Spenser sighed, leaning back against the wall of the small shower. "Joel..." he murmured, closing his eyes. The water had gone cold, but it felt good on his sun-burned back. That would tan later, it always did. The ranger's head rolled back slightly, and suddenly he gasped. He gritted his teeth, and then growled. "Percy... I know you're there. You better just be here for a shower."<p>

Percy squeaked and ducked behind the stall closest to the sink as Spenser emerged in just a towel. It was fastened loosely around his hips. "And I know you took my clothes and hid them. I'm onto you."

"I-I am so sorry." Percy started, coming out from the stall. "I really didn't want to do this with them, but they thought that you needed to say something or do something so Joel would know how you felt and then you guys would be happy and-"

"Percy, you talk to much. Okay, I'm not mad at you, because this wasn't your idea..." Spenser cut him off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Um... It kind of is, because I noticed first." Percy replied. "You shouldn't have been so obvious..."

"Yeah. I'm in this mess because I'm not subtle. But whatever. I just really want this all to stop so I don't really have to deal with this feeling. I just..." Spenser was thinking of the next thing to say when Percy started blabbing again.

"And what about Joel, hm? Maybe he does want it. We were trying to help you two... C'mon, just try it, this one night. Who knows, you both might enjoy it." Percy told the green haired man, smiling at the end. "These walls are sound proof."

"Shut up!" Spenser yelled at the last remark. "And I'd like my clothes back, if you don't mind..."

"Joel's got 'em. Have fun, Spenser." Percy replied upon leaving.

"I'm placing you on probation after this I swear." The ranger leader told Percy as he entered his room and Spenser left the bathroom to walk down the hall.

* * *

><p>When I opened the door though, what I came across was enough to give me a nosebleed, and it sent some very unsettling, hot sensations through my body...<p>

* * *

><p>It went from Spenser POV to Third person to Spenser POV if you got confused. I got strangely lazy at times, so forgive me if there were some run on sentences. Not only that, it was around midnight-one in the morning... Sucks how us Fanficcers have to stay up all night to get an idea. Well, chapter three should be on it's way soon. Hopefully. I'll work it in around MAPF Fanart and FfD. So yeah. Can't guarantee when, but soon. I hope. Or not. Yeah. Later. I guess. Um. Bye. Now. Really. I mean it. Yeah. See ya next time. Bye. Okay, now I'm just doing my paranoia rambling...<p> 


	3. What Did I Tell You!

Wow. I got stuff done today. I feel accomplished. I had an epic strike in the middle of the day, and now I'm here. I should, you know, get sick and stay home more often! But my teachers would just be like... Yeah. Maybe I could use it as a sad note. "I'm sorry I didn't do my homework, It was consumed by hot yaoi fanfic."

That... Would be epic.

(These things in the parenthesis... If there are two, take your pick or read both. Or none at all~)

* * *

><p>Turns out, it wasn't a half-naked Joel on the bed, glasses off, with a towel around his neck, and a thin sheen of sweat on his body, while reading a magazine with a hot chick in a bikini on the cover, but the air conditioner that was actually "broken" in that specific room.<p>

What a disappointment.

"Yo, why are you in the room I was assigned?" Spenser asked, sitting on the bed. He pulled the towel out of place and slipped on a black sleeveless shirt over his toned chest.

"I might ask you the same thing." Joel replied, closing his magazine and flinging it to the corner with another whole stack. "I was in this room, you know."

Damn sly smirk. "So was I... Hey.. Wait a min... Oh, Cameron, that bastard!" Spenser cursed, turning away from the (totally hot)(sexy) blonde.

Joel wrapped his arms around Spenser's waist. "Why would you say that? He let us stay in the same room, right?"

"Woah! Dude! Personal bubble!" Spenser jumped. As soon as he was out of Joel's arms and by the door, he instantly felt a sense of loneliness. He... Actually like the embrace. "Have you noticed something... Off?"

"Off? Like how?" Joel cocked his head to the side, smirking. He knew, he SO knew...

"Like, everyone spying on us, the air conditioners seemingly broken, my rangers in the jungle, and then us in the same room?" Spenser explained, closing the door and walking back to the bed. "It just seems... All too convenient. You know?"

Joel nodded. "It is pretty convenient... But it's okay, at least we had some fun, hm? And there's still more to come..."

Spenser blinked. "Wha...?"

Joel grabbed his wrist and threw him onto the bed, pinning him. He leaned in to nip at the other man's neck, licking up Spenser's neck, nipping at his jaw, before kissing to his ear. The green haired man's face went from normal to tomato red in an instant.

"I know, ya' know?" Joel asked, slurring slightly. Spenser pushed away as a hand slid up his borrowed sleeveless tee.

"K-know what?" Spenser asked, sitting up. "I-i don't think i k-know what-AH!"

Spenser tossed his head back and moaned as Joel pinched at a pert nipple. "Sh-shit! Stop it-!" He hissed, half growling.

"I know you like it..." Joel said, giving a mischievieous smile.

"J-joel..." The green haired man panted as Joel leaned in to kiss and lick his neck. Closing one eye and desprately denying he liked it, he involuntarily rolled his head and groaned, "P-please... Stop..."

Joel grinned. "After you so graciously gave me more room?"

"Eh? I Didn't-" Spenser huffed. His voice was cut off as Joel kissed him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Spenser was surprised at first, and soon, it turned into desperation to get away.

Joel pulled back and rested his head at the nape of Spenser's neck. "C'mon, why are you resisting. I know you want this... Please, just admit that you do. I do, that's for sure..."

"I..." Spenser blushed. What was he gonna say? Totally deny it all and keep it a secret? Or actually take the chance and tell Joel? He supposed it would be easier, but it would also be more complicated. But then again...

What was that warm feeling on his lips...?

Spenser gasped and flinched back. "Wh-wha-what did you jus- D-did you- What?"

Joel leaned in for another kiss, but instead rested his head on Spenser's shoulder. "The heat's getting to you, Joel. Get some... Water or something."

Joel smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this time making sure to grab Spenser's wrists and pin him down. "It's not the sun." He whispered against Spenser's lips. "I really do feel this way. And I know you feel like this too."

"J-joel..." Spenser started. His lips were quickly dominated. He knew Joel, and decided, _Screw it_. Spenser kissed back, moaning when Joel's tongue was in his mouth. Joel let Spenser move his hands to tangle them in his hair and wrap them around his neck. Joel hummed into the kiss, appreciating Spenser's cooperation. Joel moved to remove Spenser's shirt, and soon, it was like a desperate tangle of limbs and clothing.

"I thought you didn't want it?" Joel inquired.

"I changed my mind." Spenser smiled.

The two shared another heated kiss, both almost completely naked now. Joel grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

"Wait, how did that get there?" Spenser asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"I did some exploring and found it." Joel shrugged.

"See? What did I tell you? Set up!" Spenser yelled, pulling away from the (Hot)(Sexy) blonde.

Joel grinned. "At least we're having some fun..."

* * *

><p>Percy, Cameron, Lelani, the Receptionist Lady, Solona, and Lunik all crowded around the door. Solona was giggling like an obsessed fangirl, Lelani had gone through an entire box of tissues and was half way through her second one, while Lunick and Cameron watched the entire thing through the cameras. Percy was pacing back and forth, worrying about what they would do if they found out everyone was spying. "What if they try to kill us...? Or send us into the deepest part of the jungle with no food or water...? Or what if...?"<p>

There was a particularly loud scream that sounded vaguely like Joel, but just to be sure...

Percy had never been so scarred in his life. He ran off down the hall to his room and slammed the door, earning allot of strange looks.

"Well, me and Lunick better head back. Can't have them knowing we were here~" Solona said, grabbing the other ranger's hand and walking down the hall.

"I guess we'll see you later!" Lunick called. The receptionist lady bowed and showed them out out of courtesy, and headed back to her post. Cameron fist pumped and took the tape back to his room, feeling accomplished at the moment, and Lelani headed to the bathroom for her shower.

Back inside the room, Spenser held onto Joel's waist, burying his face in the other ranger's chest. "You think they got all that?"

"Yup. Anybody up for round two?"

"Joel!"

* * *

><p>Nothing to say~ I'm doing a SUPER MEGA UPDATE. Really, I've written two other PWPs today, they're in a story called "Sweet Shop", and I thought this one would be better without a sex scene. That's my opinion anyway, if I get enough reviews, I might write one as an omakeextra thinggie later. And there's a bit in the middle I had written as a snippet for the original story, so I just used it again. It looked so lonely...~ Anyway, next chapter will be the last one~ I think it came out better than I originally intended~! Yay~! (?)

KneeSocks~


	4. Pfft Happiness

I don't have much to say but AW FUCK YEAH. FINALLY DONE. I'm not gonna hold you here long, because you've waited long enough for the final chapter... So here! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spenser woke up that morning, comfortably warm, and with hands around his waist. He slowly blinked, remembering it was Joel, and then took two seconds to remember the events of last night.<p>

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

Spencer momentarily panicked. What should he do? It would probably be vary awkward, explaining this to everyone... "How long have you been up?"

"About a half hour. I was just watching you, you're so beautiful when you're asleep..." Joel replied, treading his fingers through Spenser's hair.

"Dude! That's creepy!" Spenser said, shifting away quickly and blushing. "... And I'm not pretty."

"I never said you were." Joel smirked.

"Don't play around like we're in a relationship. Just 'coz you and I... Did that, doesn't mean we're dating." Spenser said. Why did he ever agree with his inner-voice that it was a good idea to deal with complications later...?

"Then it can be the start of something, hm?" Joel hummed next to Spenser's ear. The other ranger jumped and spun around into a sitting motion, a pretty amazing sight seeing as he did all that at one time. "When will you realize that?"

"Wh-wha... I don't get what you mean." Spenser replied.

Joel had to smile at the other man's cluelessness. "Really. I'm saying we should go out."

Spenser blinked.

Then blinked again.

Then blinked a third time.

"Spens-"

"When did you come up with that?"

"Honestly?" Joel asked. Spenser nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a long time. I just didn't know how to ask."

The green haired man stared at Joel, his eyes softening. He never realized it before, but Joel was so gentle and kind, and looked positively gorgeous. Spenser let out a small laugh-like breath, before giggling, and then chuckling. Joel stared oddly, before joining in. They sat there, laughing at each other and their situation. The fact that two of the bravest rangers weren't afraid of attempting to capture all sorts of frightful pokemon, and would lay down their lives without fear to save a whole nation... And they were afraid to admit they loved each other... It was quite funny, really.

"Well... I guess I never noticed how I seemed to feel that way too... Did you notice?" Spenser asked, only to see Joel with the most, 'No dur' face on.

"Well, you're not exactly subtle." The blonde remarked, but pulled the other man closer anyway. He flopped onto his back and rested his arm on Spenser's neck and shoulders, the green-haired man leaning over him. "But I find it kinda cute."

Spenser blushed and stuttered, "I-I-I'm not c-cute!"

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you're not cute. I just had to resist the urge to cuddle you."

"Sh-shut up you..." Spenser muttered, but there was a hint of a smile there.

The blonde pulled the other man down for a kiss, that was much softer than the other hot a bruising ones shared earlier. Spenser was the first to pull away, staring into Joel's pure cerulean eyes. What was in them wasn't a look of lust and need, but of love, and calmness. Spenser leaned down and captured his lover's lips again, resting fully on his elbow and lower arm. Joel wrapped both of his arms around Spenser's neck and pulled him closer, tangling his fingers in his hair when-

"Ow!"

"Oh, jeez, I didn't realize you had a sun burn..."

"D-don't touch it! I was using aloe... It didn't hurt as much because I was preoccupied with you."

Joel sighed. "You should have said something. I guess we should go deal with it?"

"Yeah," Spenser nodded. "We should get dressed now..."

The two got up and found all their random clothes items, throwing them at each other. There were laughs, smacks, and snappy remarks, but they finally got their clothes on and exited the room.

Cameron smiled to himself. He finally hooked them up... He had to admit, after reading all those fanfictions about match making, it really was fun to push people in the right direction!

* * *

><p>AW YEAH. I'M DONE. IT'S OVER. ONE LESS STORY. There should be a new chapter of FfD on the way, and anything I said about OtDRcHy? IT'S A LIE. A BIG. FUCKING. LIE. I got onto the v-ball team at my school, so I don't have much time to do stuff. Also, I started a comic with my friend, so yeah, I'm working on that too... So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this little... Thing. Story. Whatever. LOL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT XDDD Seriously though, you did enjoy it? Even with the lazy ending? I never know how to close things... Dammit, I watch too many movies and shit with cliffhangers...<p>

~Socks


End file.
